Dulces Sueños
by MatsumotoSpookyYunn
Summary: Una chica que poco a poco cae al vació, sus padres son su perdición y su única razón de seguir esta a miles y miles de kilómetros de ella, solo pide una señal cada noche, hasta que una noche las cosas cambian Yunn


Aquí esta mi primer fic después de mucho tiempo espero les guste es algo que salio de mi mente jeje al estar soñando con mi musa... *cof*Takanori*cof*

Comentarios, jitomatazos, citas con el psicólogo etc. en comentarios porfavor n.n

Yunn (dulce amargo) x Ruki (The Gazette)

* * *

Ahí estaba la de mechas rojas...llorando en su habitación que ya hacia a oscuras la única iluminación era la luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales...

Estaba en su cama recostada ya bajo las cobijas con sus audífonos puestos pues si sus padres entraban fingía dormir...

Pero aquella menor escuchaba música y lloraba...mientras mudamente cantaba aquellas melodías que hacían que sus lágrimas cayeran...y movía sus brazos en dirección hacia el techo y abría la palma...esperaba una señal...algo que le diera fuerzas, la noche anterior se le había visto feliz en primera fila...en el concierto de aquel DJ colorido y pervertido llamado SiSen acompañado de otro DJ y solista llamado GPK o Ken, estaba feliz pero que pasaba hoy de nuevo era de madrugaba y ella lloraba...  
Acaso cada noche sería así, llorando y estirando su mano hacia el techo como si esperara que alguien llegara a rescatarla...hasta caer dormida...

Tal ves esta noche sería diferente...la menor cantaba mudamente y sólo dejo su brazo alzado y su mano extendía al techo...las lágrimas corrían sin parar con sus ojos cerrados...hasta qué...las estrofas de la canción de ~Cassis-The Gazette~ llegaron a cierta estrofa donde decía...

"Tu simplemente sostuviste  
Esta mano sin preguntar, ¿Verdad?"

Derrepente...la menor sintió como si alguien sujetara su mano...como si la detuviera de caer...y abrió los ojos y vio a un chico Rubio...sus labios bien definidos...ojos color café pero sin importar eso...demostraban pureza...estaba de rodillas frente a ella en su cama sosteniendo su mano...la menor se sorprendió...y el chico sonrió leve y...  
-Verdad...  
_Eh...es...esto...e...e...s...es...u...un...su...s u...sueñ...sueño...  
-No lo es...  
La menor se incorporó rápidamente y sentía como la mano del mayor estaba entrelazada con la suya como si fueran 2 piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban perfectamente...  
El mayor era aquel vocalista que ella admiraba...y quería como si la vida se le fuera en ello...Takanori Matsumoto...o Ruki como se hacía llamar en The Gazette...

_Es un sueño tu...no puedes estar aquí...estas a miles de kilómetros...tu no me conoces...nunca lo harás...eres una maldita ilusión...-las lágrimas de la menor corrían más mientras sus audífonos pasaron de estar en su cabeza hasta su cuello- eres una maldita ilusión...sólo eso...  
-No soy una ilusión...soy el verdadero si fuera una ilusión...no haría esto...-El mayor acerco su otra mano al rostro de la menor tomándolo y con su pulgar secando las lágrimas que caían abundantemente de sus mejillas- porque lloras...no deberías de llorar...eres muy linda para llorar...  
La menor se sonrojó levemente y bajo la cara y negó con la cabeza _No soy linda, y lloro por cosas que no valen la pena soñar y decir_ el mayor se acercó hacia ella sin soltar la mano de la menor -Dime, lloras porque ellos...-dijo mientras señalaba la pared que dividía el cuarto de sus padres de la menor del suyo - te han dicho que no vales, que te escudas en nosotros? Porque nunca llegarás a ser alguien en la vida?- la menor cerró los ojos y asintió soltando la mano del mayor _Y tal ves tengan razón no llegare a ser alguien y me escodo en ustedes sólo mírame eres algo que mi mente esta generando para no sentirme más sola...-Dime que quieres...sólo dime que deseas que sueñas...que te lástima que hace que el hermoso brillo de tus ojos desaparezca y esos hermoso labios estén sin una deslumbrante sonrisa...-la mirada del mayor estaba llena de preocupación al ver a la menor tan triste _Solo quiero llegar lejos, llegar al escenario contigo, ser una gran diseñadora gráfica poder demostrarles que no soy una vergüenza demostrarles que puede ser alguien en la vida...sólo quiero que...estén orgullos de mi...-las lágrimas empezaron a correr más y más- sólo quiero dejar esta maldita jaula! Quiero dejar de llorar quiero reír! Quiero ser libre! Quiero tener una familia quiero llegar a...al escenario estar con ustedes...acercarme a ti y y decirte ARIGATOU! Porque! Porque me haz salvado de muchas cosas...no sólo tu...agradecerle a todos porque con sus canciones me han salvado! Quiero llegar a la cima! Sólo quiero...ser feliz! Y y...seguir con mi vaga ilusión...y estúpido amor hacia ti...quiero ser la que te haga sonreír...la que te quite el estrés...las preocupaciones...pero sólo es una vaga ilusión...un amor platónico...-la menor mostró una sonrisa sarcástica el mayor sin decir nada la tomo del mentón y se acercó a ella hasta que la distancia fue mínima - Sólo cree en ti, lucha demuéstrale al mundo que tu puedes que no te dejarás caer demuéstrale a que eres y serás alguien en la vida! Demuestra que puedes...y su ellos no confían que no te importé...mírame a mi...a pesar de mi pasado donde esto...y si luchas y te esfuerza cumplirás tus sueños...-se acercó hasta rozar los labios de la menor- hasta ese amor platónico...-el mayor tomo de nuevo la mano de la menor, parecía que embonaban perfectamente al igual que sus labio que se fundían en un dulce y tímido beso, la menor decía que era una ilusión pero no lo parecía puesto a que ella sentía la mano del mayor, sus labios, su respiración sus latidos...

Después de ese beso ambos se separaron el mayor se recostó al lado de la menor y la abrazo, hasta verla que se quedara dormida...Ella sonreía y durmió sonriendo, a la mañana siguiente, ella despertó y no lo vio...lo busco por todos lados y no estaba, sabía que había sido una simple ilusión, miro su celular el cual se encendió y empezó a sonar ~Last Heaven-The Gazette~ ella sólo sonríe pero al levantar el rostro hasta el póster de dicha banda que tenía enfrente...se veía inclinado y ella no lo había colocado así...aparte de que los audífonos que estaban colgados ahí se habían caído, se acercó y miro el póster de cerca, parecía que todo estaba bien...la canción llego a la estrofa

"Buenas noches mi amada...  
el último cielo mío"

Ella sonrió y toco el póster parecía haberse roto sólo un poco donde ya hacia el vocalista ella sonrió y en la canción aquel párrafo sonó

"Recuerda que eres mortal  
Todas las cosas tiñen un final  
Pero no tienes porque afligirte  
Nos volveremos a encontrar"

La menor sonrió y toco al vocalista en el póster y lo acomodo derecho de nuevo, hizo su cama, se metió a bañar se preparó para la escuela sonriendo y antes de salir miro al póster una vez y en su celular mágicamente sonó el último párrafo de la canción...

"Siempre quédate de esta manera  
Último cielo  
Que no necesita palabras  
Esta justo aquí..."

La menor sonrió miro el póster y despidió con su mano -Arigatou- camino hasta la puerta y antes de cerrar -Aishiteru- la menor salió y se fue a la escuela sonriendo pues curiosamente sabía que lo que había pasado no fue una ilusión...


End file.
